shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaotic Battle! Werefox Meets the Chaos Pirates!
In an island in the grand line, Dave was walking in the town looking around and then he enterd a bar that had pirates in it. He then looked around as he was still at the door of the bar and all the pirates looked at Dave with angry look though Dave looked confused Dave: 'What? ''Suddenly all the pirates in the bar got up and put there swords near Daves neck as he still looked confused '''Dave: Ahhhhhh.......Why are you guys putting your sharp toys near my neck. Pirate 1: 'Ya wanna know why? Guess your not bright after all, you got our crew members last week, dont you remember they all had bounties over 10,000,000 beries and you caught them all now your gonna pay. '''Dave: ''Searching memory, searching nothing' I don't remember you guys and besides why would i wanna capture crew members with bounties over 10,000,000 'Pirate 2: '''Because your a bounty hunter and you wanted there bounties and also your that famous bounty hunter Magarani D Dave '''Dave: '''Ahhhhhhhh............IM A BOUNTY HUNTER!!!! '''Pirates: '''YA MEAN YOU FORGOT?!!!!!!!!!!! '''Dave: '''Well this isnt the first time i forgot what i do........infact this is the 127 time i forgot this last 2 months.......Well seeing im a boounty hunter your pirates with bounties, time to let nature take its corse. ''Dave quickly unsheathed hIs sword clashing with the swords of the pirates to getting them away from hes neck. He then pulled out his gun and shot a few of the pirates legs leaving some pirates still walking. He then ran towards them and after a while he was siting in the bar peacfully eating a chocolate bar and looking at the pirates who are down as he left all the pirates in the bar wounded and unable to fight after that sat outside under a tree and took a nap. ''Part two'' On the other side of the island, we see that the Chaos Pirates are docked. After an argument, it was decided who was going; it was decided that the captain, the pet, the quartmaster, the first mate, and the navigator were going to port. After telling the rest that the second mate was in charge, the rest left for the local tavern. '''Jethro: '''Man, its great to be on land again, huh bruce? '''Bruce: Bark! Bea: Kyahahaha, yep! It is gret to get off the ship, what do you think riley? Riley: Not sure, princess. Bea: Ya want me to hex ya?! Gale: Quite down you two. Then Dave woke up and looked at the Chaos Pirates ship and the crew members who were going to town. He then pulled out a few wanted posters from his jacket and looked at them with a smile, Dave: 'Well looky here, a pirate crew with a fancy name. At last the rest were just show of thinking there cool or somethin well if they are called the Chaos Pirates then this will be one chaotic battle of to the town. ''After a while Dave went into town but forgot what he was going to do so he went into a bar and sat down. '''Riley:'' Oi, bartender, around of drinks for m freinds over here. Oi, cap, your turn to get the drinks. '''Jethro: '(sighs) Fine. Jethro then walked to the bar and got the drinks, he then looked to the side and saw Dave. Jethro: '''Something bugging ya stranger? '''Dave: '''Yeah, im supposed to be doing something, but i can't rememer. '''Jethro: Well, thats to bad,(turns to the bartender), next round on me. Dave: Thanks Jethro: 'Sure ''Jethro the walked away to his crew's table with their drinks, after getting them from the bartender and paying for them of course. It was only after drinking the free shot did Dave remember his job. 'Dave: '''DAMN IT! I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT IM A BOUNTY HUNTER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Then everyone looked at Dave who had screamed and was feeling awkward. Te looked at the Chaos Pirates. 'Dave: '''Ahhhhhhhh........Yeah im a bounty hunter who forgets his job, ya happy? '''Jethro: '(sighs) If your a bounty hunter than that means that your suppose to try to capture us? '''Dave: '''Yes thats what i wanted to do to. Capture you guys, man how did i forget such a simple thing, hahaha i need to get checked by a doc or somethin. But now we fight bring it on whoever you are Munroe Jethro........hey i know your name too cool. '''Jethro: (sighs) Not me, im still recovering. (turns to the crew) Riley, you up. '''Dave: '''Ah cmon Jethro why? okay fine i will fight Demon Spider Parker Riley...........I KNOW HES NAME TOO?!!!!!! parker? parker? why do i have a feeling i heard that name from someone else.......it doesnt matter show me watch ya got Riley Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Stormbaron